


Good Things Come in Threes

by MarshmallowChocolate



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Chromesthesia, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), EVERYONE IS QUEER!!, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV pretty much everyone, Pansexual Character, Pining, Pining Jared Kleinman, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Synesthesia, connor is touch starved, connor really hates being vulnerable, crossposted on wattpad, do NOT publish to another site, for everyone actually, he'll start pining for connor eventually, jared is already pining for evan, jared is rly just amused, kind of?, lol, maybe smut i kinda doubt it tho, not rly centric on the chromesthesia but its there!!, nothing graphic dw, pansexual jared kleinman, parts were beta read and parts were not beta read, pov switches every 2 chapters, thanks to my group chat and also virge for betaing part of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowChocolate/pseuds/MarshmallowChocolate
Summary: Or, or, good things come in t(h)rees.---This switches POV every three chapters, starting with Evan, then Connor, then Jared.This was originally a Treebros fanfiction, but, oops, my finger slipped. I'm deadass the only person you'll ever meet who will make something Treebros and accidentally turn it into Sincerely Three, my god.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fucking sorry this is so short. These will get longer.

"Yeah, well, now we can both pretend that we have friends."

"Good- good point." That was fucking terrifying. He'd-- he was supposed to be that scary kid. The one kid no one ever talked to because he was.. batshit crazy, as Jared often put it. He'd offered to sign my cast. I was.. I was too terrified to say no. How could I?? What if he- what if he threw the printer at me? What if he saw what I wrote and beat me up and I couldn't stop him and he would hate me and tell the whole school about it and Zoe would hate me too and Jared would be too embarrassed of me to even call me his family friend and-

"Is this yours? I found it on the printer, and it's um- Dear Evan Hansen, that's your name, right?"

Crap. "Yeah, no no no, that's a stupid- it's just this paper that I had to write, it's actually just- it's for an assignment-"

He was reading it. "Because there's Zoe?" No, no, NO NO NO- "Is this about my sister?"

"No, not at all-" Please, please- "You wrote this because you knew that I would find it."

"What?" My heart must've been beating so loud the whole school could hear it.

"You saw that I was the only other person in the computer lab, so you wrote this and you printed this out so that I would find it."

No, no, that's not what happened, please, I didn't see him, this is all wrong, I wouldn't.. "Why would I do that?"

His voice was rising. This is it. This is where I would die. I was about to die. He was going to beat me up and freaking kill me. "So I would read some creepy shit you wrote about my sister and freak out, right!? And then you can tell everyone that I'm crazy, RIGHT!?"

"No, I don't even-" "FUCK YOU!" He ran out. With.. with my paper, I really needed that back, I... "No! No, I really- I really need that paper back, so can you- can you just please give it back!-" He was gone.

No, no, no, he had the paper, I really screwed up this time, he was going to ruin my life with it, I just knew it, and he hated me, and he was going to tell Zoe, and the whole school would freak out and I just.. I'd be the loser of the whole school.

I grabbed my backpack and raced out. I needed to go to the forest. I needed time to think. I could.. I could talk to Jared when I got there. And he'll know what to do. I double checked that my laptop was in my backpack and booked it out of school, not home, but to Ellison State Park. The forest. I can.. think better there.


	2. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really short, I'm sorry, next one should be longer.

"A letter to yourself? What the crap does that even mean?"

I was at the forest, laptop open on my lap. Funny, right? The whole point of a laptop? It's weird. Laptops are called laptops for like, your lap, right? So then why is it always kind of awkward and uncomfortable for your lap? It seems to always fall off the side, or be tilted unevenly, or.. I'm rambling.

Point is, I was video calling Jared. I thought he'd know what to do or what to say or... something. Maybe not. But it's not like I had many other people to talk to.

"It's like some kind of sex thing?" He continued. I really don't know how a letter to myself can be misconstrued as a sex thing. There's nothing.. sexual... about..? OR, or, maybe I don't _want_ to know.

Either way, I answered, "No, no, it's not a sex thing, it was an assignment," rather quickly.

"Why are you talking to _me_ about this?" I don't want to answer that. I hate this question. This question is the worst. Because I know that I have no one else to talk to. I don't want to tell the truth. I hate telling the truth. I told the truth.

"Well, I didn't know who else to talk to- you're my only-.. family friend." And now I looked like a loser. I mean, I guess I am, and I guess Jared already knew that, but..

Jared was about to say something (I will probably never know what) but was cut off when we heard a twig breaking. No one comes to this part of the forest but me. Ever. No one did. That's just.. it never happened. I immediately slammed my laptop closed as quickly as possible, though it wasn't loud. I looked up at the direction of the sound before quietly sliding my laptop into my backpack and getting up, deciding to investigate.

That decision changed my life. It's not a decision I would have made, like, ever, because if it were an animal I wouldn't want to scare it and if it were a person I'd have to explain why I was out here, this far in, which I hate doing, but either way the point is I never did that kind of thing. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was my nerves, and I didn't want to... I don't know. But I did it. I went to investigate, and there, through the bushes, was _the_ Connor Murphy, holding something in his hand. I have no idea what it was. And then he looked up, and we made eye contact.


	3. You say sorry a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, ACTIONS, AND AN ATTEMPT (TECHNICALLY?)

Well, that was not fucking expected.

Or wanted, for that matter.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone here to die. I mean, I came here because technically, it is open, so I'd have been found eventually, so I don't, you know, rot. And I would've had enough time to die before I was found. If I had done this at home, for example, this would've gone just like last time.

But no. This fucking asshole-- The hell is his name? Mark? Evan? Last name is Hansen, but his name is fuzzy. The teachers were calling him Mark, and his letter said Evan.

Actually, I don't give half a shit. Point is, he was here, and he fucking caught me. And he looks like a deer in headlights. Deadass just frozen in place.

Which is ironic, considering he was the reason I was here.

Alright, well, not exactly. I was planning on doing this anyway. Today was going to be my last day to see if Cynthia was right, that maybe senior year could be better, could be great. But no. Messed with by Hansen's friend, or, whoever the hell, I don't know, they were talking, messed with again in the computer lab when I was originally going to apologize to that kid, and fuckin' got tripped on my way out.

So you know. Not exactly a mind-changing day.

We were still in dead silence. Kind of just.. staring at each other. I don't think he saw the pill bottle in my hand. I awkwardly shoved it back into my jacket pocket.

Another moment passed.

I cleared my throat. "What the hell do you want?"

He blinked and _shook_ a few times, like he was brought back to his senses, and started this fucking _ramble_.

"Oh- oh, I um, I was, I was on my computer um, talking to- I mean, doing a thing, and then um, I heard a- a twig? A branch? I heard something snap, I don't know, and I thought, um, maybe I should investigate. Because- um. Any- anyway, I, I followed the sound and, well, here you are, haha... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Oh- oh, um, I ramble a lot when I get nervous, and it's um, really annoying. And you um, make me nervous." He froze. "No, no, I mean, like, um, strangers in general, not just you- not that you're a stranger, I mean, um, I know who you are, and, I'm sorry, that's really creepy, I mean, um, you're not.. unfamiliar. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "You say sorry a lot."

"I'm sorry."

Somehow, I suddenly think he wasn't trying to be a dick earlier.

The thing about my sister was creepy as hell, though. Who did he think I am? As much as I fucking despised Zoe, she's- well, she's my sister. And I'm gonna fuckin' protect her from creeps. I do care about her.

Forget the last part.

"Do you, um, want your letter back? You said it was for an. Um. Assignment."

He started forward before hesitating. "Um, yeah, a um- my- never mind."

That's actually got me curious, hold up. "What?"

"You, um, you don't want to- it's not important. I'm sorry. For writing it, I mean. It is um, it's creepy. I know. I shouldn't have- it wasn't- the assignment was a um, it was supposed to be an optimistic letter. 'Today is going to be a great day, and here's why,' and I um. Wasn't feeling very.. optimistic."

That sounds suspiciously like.. "Hansen, do you go to therapy?"

He opened his mouth, probably immediately about to lie, before pausing and looking down. "Um, yeah.. I um, I do."

Shit. Well, everything I assumed about him before this point was automatically wrong. "And so what? You genuinely have a crush on my sister?"

His eyes shot up. "No! No! I mean, um, yes, I MEAN- I just, I think she's cool, and um.."

"She's an asshole, Hansen. Take my word for it. You know those stereotypical asshole band girls? That's her. That's literally all she is. And she calls me fuckin' _girly_ , despite- and she'll fuckin' say I'm high, when I'm _not_ high and she _knows_ I know she can tell, and she'll blame me for every little fuckin' inconvenience." I stop myself. "You best get over that crush. She'll rip your heart out and stomp on it."

Maybe the last part wasn't true, looking back. I was fuckin' angry for earlier at the time. She's better than that. I guess I didn't want this innocent lookin' ass kid's heart to be broken.

He was obviously thinking about it. I pulled the folded up letter out from inside my hoodie pocket, forgetting about the pill bottle. And yeah, of course it fucking fell out. "Shit."


	4. Meet me tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SAME WARNINGS FROM LAST CHAPTER. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Maybe it wasn't obvious what it was at first. The kid just kind of.. stared at it for a moment.

Or maybe he was just stupid. I mean, works either way, right?

That's mean.

He let out a shaky breath after a while. "What is... um, what is that..?" he asked slowly.

"Pills." I responded, abruptly, looking away.

"C-" he swallowed. "What did you come here to do...?"

And you know. I didn't- this just sounded like it was gonna be a fuckin' lecture. 'Don't kill yourself, you're important, you can do this,' that kind of baloney. So I wasn't exactly keen on answering truthfully.

But, also, aha, I wasn't thinking. Like, at all. Maybe it was that dull acceptance that sets in. Fun fact, by the way. Your brain will either automatically make you chicken out of suicide even if you'd been planning it for months, or this weird dull acceptance kicks in. Where you know you're going to die, just be blunt, not long and it'll be over. The dull acceptance happened the last two times, so.

It also makes me ramble and react irrationally to some things sometimes, apparently.

Otherwise, I have no idea what was happening.

"I came here to die, Hansen. Do you know why?" I hissed. "I came here to die because not a single fuckin' year since second grade has gone well in any way. I came here because I'm a fuckin' nuisance to my family. They all want me dead anyway. Easier on them, right? I came here because not a single fuckin' person will miss me when I'm gone. My own _sister_ hates my guts, and my parents have accepted I'm a piece of shit that can never be fixed." I took a deep breath. "Don't try to stop me."

He hesitated. It's like, wow, he might've been actually thinking what I said through. That never happened. At times like this, anyone else in my life would've lashed out, tell me a million reasons why I was wrong, inform me that I'm fuckin' stupid.

I did just pour my guts out to him in a fit of rage, though.

Another moment. "I.. did too. Um, a.. a while ago."

Well that's actually interesting. This kid's fucked up too. It's weird. I mean, the last thing you want to say to someone about to attempt is that you tried too.

Somehow, though, that was oddly comforting. And, also, plus, made me incredibly curious. This shy, anxious, stuttering kid tried to kill himself too? When? Why? The cast on his arm. Wait, he came here too to try that, right..?

"How'd you break your arm?" I asked, quickly and pretty suddenly.

"I fell." And somehow, as convincing as that sounded, I knew in that moment that is the exact _opposite_ of what actually happened.

" _Did_ you fall? Or did you let go?"

This kid hesitates a lot. I guess I do too. Funny. But he doesn't need to answer, and I already know what I wanted to know.

Neither of us knew each other. Maybe we both needed someone. I was about to do something really irrational, and, quite frankly, stupid.

Best decision of my life.

"Hansen. Look at me. Outside of school, an hour before school starts. Meet me there. Parking lot. I promise I won't hurt myself, and I want you to promise that too. I just- I just want to talk. I want to know who you are. Pretending to have friends is one thing. Having a friend is another. Promise me, Hansen."

I have no idea why I did that. Really, looking back, it sounds like I was going to jump him. No, like, that was incredibly creepy. I really- that does _not_ sound friendly in the slightest. Could I have been any creepier? What the hell?

I had no idea how to make friends at the time, though. I mean, now I know I could've just- we could've talked there, maybe. Or maybe we both needed time to think. I have no idea how everything ended up working out so well that day.

Either way, he slowly nodded. After a moment, he mumbled, "I promise."

We made eye contact for a moment and went our separate ways.

There was a lot I learned tomorrow, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of OOC, but that's actually intentional. People do irrational things or just stuff they wouldn't normally do in general when they're upset enough to, well, try to die.


	5. Pick a Murphy and stay with it!

No, no, I knew Evan was stupid, but this stupid? What the fuck? I mean- of all fucking kids?

Let me explain.

I got to school on time for once, and as I was getting my shit in my locker, I saw him walk in with Connor fucking Murphy.

I'm not, like, scared of him, he just. I don't know. He had a reputation.

Specifically the reputation of a kid who threw a printer at his second grade teacher because he wasn't line leader that day.

So naturally, I was inclined to believe he's a freak.

At least, I hope everyone thought I thought that.

Because. Um. I didn't.

He's actually- he never _seemed_ like a piece of shit? That much? I hope?

I just, I'd never seen him _start_ fights. That's all.

Pft, imagine if someone was reading this and thought I was pining over that stupid Murphy kid.

...if someone is reading this, please give it back.

Anyway, it's, you know, whatever, because I didn't like Murphy.

And since I'm being so honest, and no one is reading this (give it the fuck back, asshole, if you're not Jared Kleinman), I can say who I _am_ pining for.

And admit my sexuality. For once.

I'm pansexual, and I'm pining over this one kid I met in fourth grade named Brad.

Aha, no, I'm kidding on the last part. Actually. I like this kid, we- I don't know, our moms are friends, and so that's how we met. I've know him as long as I can remember. He likes trees. He's also really oblivious.

Alright, alright, it's Evan. I don't really know anyone else, anyway. But it's like. I don't know, he's really obviously and openly going for Murphy's sister, so he's straight, so it doesn't matter. As long as I don't say shit, we could continue being family friends.

And I'm good at not saying shit. (Read: no the hell I'm not.)

As Evan approached me, Murphy veered away, lowering his head and heading to his locker which was God knows where. And I blink any surprise that was left when Evan got to me.

"Damn, Evan, pick a Murphy and stick with it." That was one of my better lines, actually.

Not as bad as the school shooter one, anyway.

And it was worth it for the million shades of red his face turned. Damn if it's not nice for him to turn that color because of something I said, even if it wasn't _about_ him and me.

"No, no, Jared, be quiet- that's not- no, that's not what was- I wasn't- no!" he stuttered in response. I'd call his stutter cute, but it's probably not the best idea to romanticize nervous tics, or whatever his stutter is considered.

I plastered this dumbass looking smirk on. "Using her freak brother to get into Zoe's pants, then, hm?"

"WH- Jared, no!" He groaned into his hands. "He actually, um, he explained that she's not, I mean, Connor, um, he explained she's not. I mean, maybe not the best person? Ever? I don't- um, I don't know how I feel about her. Now, anyway! Maybe I- thought I liked her? But maybe I don't? Anymore? That's really weird, I'm sorry." He breathed.

I snorted. "Chill. So what, you suck her brother off and decide you prefer him?"

"STOP! Stop, please, Jared, you know I didn't- no, that's not what happened!" he whined. "We didn't- we just talked! And, um, maybe he's not.. um, the freak you called him?" he added quietly.

I rolled my eyes and punch him lightly. Jokingly. "So, what, just like that and you don't like Zoe anymore?"

Awkward giggle. "Actually. Um. Can.. can we talk after, um, after school? I need to- I mean, um, I don't know who else to go to. For advice, I mean. And, um, in person? If you're available?"

Which is funny, actually. He never liked talking to me in person much. This was, apparently, important.

So I nodded. Normally I would've made some excuse, something like "man, I've got better things to do than to listen to you whine," but this actually did make me curious. "My house?"

A nod, and we split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah writing jared is fun!! jared1 jared fucking kleinman i love him  
> expect him to break the fourth wall more later


	6. Fuck Brad, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR MENTIONS OF SELF HARM + GAY SLURS (NOTHING IS DETAILED, BUT THERE IS MENTION)

Remember that Brad kid I mentioned earlier? That wasn't, like, some made up name. Brad's a dick.

Not to everyone. Just guys. Just weird, loner, in the background guys. Really flirty with girls. I hear he's dating some cheerleader chic.

I don't give a shit, honestly. I just want him to leave me the fuck alone.

Sucks for me, though. We share, like, most periods. He likes to beat me up. Makes fun of my heterochromia, n' calls me "four-eyes". That jazz.

Oh, and likes to call me gay slurs.

Not when anyone is around, obviously. Asshat doesn't want to get caught.

I don't even know how he _knows_ I'm pan.

The first time, I actually spoke back. Something like, "How much of a fuckin' --- _are_ you?" and I responded, "why? You interested?"

I uh. Haven't done that since. I'm not exactly keen on getting another broken nose and black eye.

Why am I bringing it up? Well, today was absolute shit. He approached me after history. Beat me up. Used another slur.

Why don't I report him? I'm not a fucking pussy. I can deal with him myself. And I don't want to get called a snitch or some shit and have whatever friends he might have come and find me.

Anyway, that incident after history made me not exactly keen on Evan showing up to see me while I have a damn _massive_ bruise on my forehead. It's not as bad as it was last time, but.

So I was in my room, contemplating cancelling the whole- whatever the hell Ev wanted. You know. Ice pack held to my forehead. 

Fresh scars on my shoulders.

Oh, yeah, I cut. Cry about it.

Not on my arms. Mostly my shoulders and thighs. I don't need people seeing what the hell I do to myself. And only on specifically shit days. Which is. Most days. But still.

Whatever.

I don't think people would care anyway, though.

I pulled out my phone to cancel, making up my mind to cancel, but yay. Too late. I heard a tentative knock at the door and quickly received a text.

Ev:im here

I sighed and pulled myself off the bed. Rubbed my eyes under my glasses a few times. Set the ice pack down. Self pity later, I guess.

I opened the door and there he was. Dumb, cute ass face awkwardly standing there and picking at his cast. "C'mon," I mumbled, holding the door open.

I kid you not, the _second_ he looked up, he wrapped me into a hug. No words. Just- immediately, tight, warm arms wrapped around my torso.

Being hugged by someone wearing a cast is weird.

I didn't hug back, but I didn't exactly push back either. I just kind of.. stood stiffly. Call it shock, I guess. I don't fucking know.

A few moments, and he pulled away. I expected the first word out of his mouth to be "sorry," to apologize for impulse hugging, calling himself weird. I guess I didn't really know him at all, because.

The first thing he asked, no, he fucking _screamed_ , was, "Are you okay!?"

I met him with a small shrug. Obviously not. Didn't answer besides from that. "You wanted to talk?" I mumbled, stepping aside to let him in. Never got an answer.

A few steps in, closed door, and his hands were gripping my shoulders. "What _happened_? Did- did someone- was it- were- has someone- did someone do that to you? Did you fall? What did- wha- what _happened_?"

Which. You know. He couldn't do anything about it, and I didn't want him to worry, so I just. Remained silent. Led him to the couch.

It's not, like, weird for us to sit so close together. It's not like. Cuddling. Or something. We've just known each other. A while.

It's. Like. Not weird at all. We've been doing it a while.

Shut up.

Anyway, there was a silent minute. He kept looking to my forehead, then back to his lap awkwardly, then back to my forehead again, and it was a lot more awkward than the last few times he'd been over was.

I mean. Could've been worse.

I have no idea how long it took for him to ask, but eventually, he just whispered, "who?" and I didn't know if it was bright for me to answer him truthfully-or at all-but I looked him in the eyes and couldn't bring myself to lie or shrug him off.

"Brad. Don't know his last name."

Honestly, the way he flinched after hearing his name made me realize he probably knew who I was talking about.

"Do you.. do you- I mean, it's okay if not, I'm not pressuring you or anything, but I just- I mean, if you want to talk about it, I'm here, I know- um, I know what you're- I know- I understand, I mean. I get it. Kind of. I'm sorry." He looked back down at his lap.

I could've kissed him.

I didn't. Obviously. But damn, he was just. So nervous. And worked up. And I wanted him to know that despite all my dumb sarcastic comments that it was okay, that I wasn't judging him, that he didn't have to apologize.

Instead, I just mumbled, "rather not. B'sides, you wanted to talk? About your- weird, uh, Murphysexual adventures?" I added louder.

Murphysexual is a good one. I'm gonna have to reuse that later.

"I- um, are you sure you're- you're okay?" He asked, gesturing to my forehead.

I shrugged. "'S all cool. Doesn't hurt too much anymore anyway."

And he took a deep breath. "Well.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GOOD AT CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT


End file.
